


Something about this place

by tramps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tramps/pseuds/tramps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You look lost, am I that boring?” Oikawa jokes.</p>
  <p>"No."</p>
  <p>"You better not think so." </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Something about this place

**Author's Note:**

This place never feels like home, exactly. There’s something about the way Oikawa keeps it too tidy, like no one really lives there, that makes Kageyama wonder if he even _does_. It’s easier when they’re together somewhere else, somewhere public, or even Kageyama’s own cramped and musty place. He finds it’s hard to complain, though, when he’s flat on his back on the high thread count sheets Oikawa insists on, legs spread and Oikawa looking up at him from between them. 

“You look lost, am I that boring?” Oikawa jokes, bumping his temple against the inside of Kageyama’s knee and smiling. He’s half naked, though the opposite half that Kageyama is, and the bare skin of his chest is noticeably paler than that of his hands. 

“No.” Kageyama answers, but doesn’t elaborate about how his mind was wandering. He isn’t bored, not in the slightest, but it’s comforting to focus on other things when he gets too overwhelmed. He gets overwhelmed more often than not when Oikawa touches him like this. 

“You better not think so,” Oikawa continues, almost as if Kageyama hadn’t spoken at all. He slides his finger tips up the top of Kageyama’s thigh, lingering in the crease of his hip before playing with the hem of the jersey he wears. “Or I’d have to punish you.”

When Kageyama shivers (he can’t even pretend it’s from the cold, Oikawa keeps his room a warm 20C) Oikawa laughs. It’s one of the laughs that makes Kageyama uncomfortable in the best way, the kind that says Oikawa has plans that Kageyama hasn’t unraveled yet. 

Oikawa brings both hands to the hem of the jersey and begins to push it up Kageyama’s sides before he reaches down to help. Oikawa makes a noise of protest and catches Kageyama’s hand. “Not yet, I just wanted to push it up. I want you to wear this when I fuck you.” 

It’s only a record of their time together that lets Kageyama notice the way Oikawa’s voice wobbles at the end, unsure of his statement. He lets his hands go slack and fall against the sheets again. “Okay.” He replies, and Oikawa’s shocked laughter at his response feels like what he imagines telling a good joke would be like. 

“When you’re wearing that you almost look like me. If I squint. Should I squint when we fuck? Pretend like you’re not even here and it’s only me taking my cock?” Oikawa laughs again, this time moving his hands from Kageyama’s waist to the top of his knees as he leverages himself up onto his knees. 

Kageyama can’t explain the way that idea makes him feel. He should be hurt, insulted that Oikawa would rather be alone than with him but instead he’s only confused. Confused and aroused and somehow it feels like an _honor_ that he is here at all. 

“Yes.” He replies, and he is sure of his answer. “Yes, do that.”


End file.
